Edward Howell
:"Edward é um cara dinâmico, dedicado, organizado, centrado, ágil, versátil, flexível, criativo, proativo, decisivo, comunicativo, comprometido, extrovertido, mas não sometido. Ele é agregador de valor, adapto a mudanças, focado em resultados, tem facilidade para trabalho em equipe, espírito de liderança, bom relacionamento interpessoal e pensamento sempre positivo. Exceto quando está esperando o teste de resultado de HIV, aí não. Em todo sua carreira, dizia: "eu sempre busquei dividi responsabilidades, subtrair as diferenças e somar os esforços para multiplicar os resultados." Ele adora encarar desafios, correr riscos e cumprir metas. Sua grande qualidade é a ética e profissionalismo, seu pior defeito é ser muito perfeccionista." ::— Henry Mont'Falco, em uma conferencia de imprensa Lorde Charles Edward Howell (nascido em 9 de outubro de 1995) é um mago, nobre, ex-árbitro, desportista, dirigente esportivo, jornalista, filantropista, empresário, magnata e político, atual monarca constitucional e chefe de Estado do Reino Unido da Grã-Bretanha e dos outros quinze países da Commonwealth. filho de Jordan Howell e Cassandra Bellefort, um dos magos mais famosos da Era Contemporânea. Ele também foi um dos alunos mais famosos da Instituto de Magia Sciri Imperius de seu tempo. Ele era conhecido por ser o mais novo jogador da Seleção Inglesa de Quadribol, quando foi eleito o melhor artilheiro da I Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Estudante da Sciri Imperius e foi selecionado para a clã Draco. Enquanto na escola, Edward se tornou o melhor amigo de Henry Mont'Falco. Em seu próximo ano letivo, Edward afiliou-se em um facção revolucionária. Edward teve um papel significativo em diversas batalhas da Primeira Guerra Mágica. Depois da guerra, Edward tornou-se um auror em resultado da guerra, a qual opositores tentaram acusa-lo de traição, porém foi perdoado pelo Ministro da Magia, Magnus. Edward Howell tornou-se um membro influente na Federação Internacional de Quadribol e posteriormente idealizou a Associação Internacional de Quadribol. Deixou a Inglaterra para viver nos Estados Unidos a serviço de um cargo governamental. Tornou-se presidente de um clube de quadribol e presidente da seleção americana, no qual obteve grandes resultados em sua primeira competição. Edward retornou a Inglaterra, agora, Lord Edward, que com a morte de seu pai, herdou a cadeira na Câmera dos Lordes. Antecedentes Pessoal * Idade: * Data de Nascimento: 18, Fevereiro, 1966 * Local de Nascimento: Londres, Inglaterra * Naturalizado Americano * Perdoado pelo Ministro Magnus Mont'Falco Família * Pai: Josh Howell * Mãe: Anne Dvorak * Irmão: Leonard Howell * Irmã: Sophia Tudor * Madrinha: Syn Mitzgitary * Filho: Gerard Edward Howell Educação * City of London School * Draco, Sciri Imperius * Direito - Faculdade de Oxford * Mestrado em criminalística e lei - Yale University * Pode falar inglês, holandês, sueco, russo e alemão Experiência de trabalho * Governador Supremo da Igreja de Inglaterra * Arcebispo da da Cantuária * Chefe da Commonwealth * Duque da Cornualha * Câmara dos Lordes - Lorde :* Lord Speaker * Presidente dos Estados Unidos * Senado dos Estados Unidos, Senador (CA) :* Comissão de Ética - Presidente :* Subcomissão de Comércio do Senado - Membro * Prefeito de Los Angeles * Democratic Party - Membro * Howell Company - CEO * Howell Company - Diretor de Operações * Mitz Industries - CEO * The Revolution Inc. - CEO * The Revolution Inc. - Diretor de Tecnologia Sciri Imperius * Monitor da Coven * Monitor-chefe * Professor * Diretor da Coven Draco * Conselheiro Honorário Ministério da Magia * Auror, Ministério da Magia, Inglaterra * Autor Chefe do QG dos Aurores * Assessor Especial do Ministério da Magia, Ministro Magnus Mont'Falco. * Chefe do Departamento de Esportes Mágicos, Ministério da Magia, Inglaterra * Ministro de Estado das Relações Internacionais da Alemanha Quadribol * Federação Internacional de Quadribol - Diretor * Federação Internacional de Quadribol - Conselheiro Honorário * International Quidditch Association Board - Fundador * International Quidditch Association Board - Assessor Especial ao Presidente da IQAB Henry Mont'Falco * Liverpool QC - Jogador de Quadribol * Athletic Klubba Stockholm - Jogador de Quadribol * Los Angeles Harries - Jogador de Quadribol * Heidelberg Harries - Jogador de Quadribol * Seleção Holandesa de Quadribol - Jogador de Quadribol * Seleção Sueca de Quadribol - Jogador de Quadribol * Seleção Inglesa de Quadribol - Diretor de Quadribol * Seleção Inglesa de Quadribol - Jogador de Quadribol * Seleção Americana de Quadribol - Jogador de Quadribol * Seleção Americana de Quadribol - Presidente/técnico * Seleção Alemã de Quadribol - Jogador de Quadribol * Seleção Alemã de Quadribol - Comissão técnica Honrarias *"Duque da Cornualha, Inglaterra" *"Ordem do Dragão, Grã-Cruz" *"Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe" *"Order of the British Empire, sovereign" *"Presidential Medal of Freedom - Awarded With Distinction" *"Intelligence Star" *"Skull and Bones" *"Order of Knighthood" *"Order of DeMolay" *"Nobel Peace Prize" * Medalha de Prata, I Copa Mundial de Quadribol * Medalha de Ouro, I Liga Internacional de Quadribol * Medalha de Bronze, II Liga Internacional de Quadribol * Medalha de Prata, I Copa dos Campeões * Medalha de Prata, III Copa Mundial de Quadribol * Medalha de Ouro, III Liga Internacional de Quadribol * Medalha de Prata, II Copa dos Campeões * Medalha de Prata, Torneio de Paris * Medalha de Ouro, V Liga Internacional de Quadribol * Medalha de Ouro, Supercopa de Clubes * Medalha de Ouro, Torneio de Los Angeles * Medalha de Ouro, IV Copa dos Campeões * Medalha de Ouro, VI Copa Mundial de Quadribol * Prêmio de Revelação, I Copa Mundial de Quadribol * Prêmio de Melhor Artilheiro, I Copa Mundial de Quadribol * Prêmio de Melhor Jogador, I Copa Mundial de Quadribol * Prêmio de Melhor Artilheiro, I Liga Internacional de Quadribol * Prêmio de Mellhor Técnico, Torneio de Paris História First Life Charles Edward Howell nasceu em 1966, Malibu, Estados Unidos. Filho de Josh Howell e de Cassandra Bellefort. Seu pai ministro da magia da Inglaterra, se divorciou de sua mãe, quando tinha dois anos, muito ocupado, Edward crescera independentemente. Ele formou-se na escola tradicional St. Edward's School. Depois disso, começou a frequentar a Sciri Imperius e foi selecionado para o coven Draco, onde ele permaneceu de 1983 à 1986 como um dos mais brilhantes alunos do Draco. Foi considerado por muitos o aluno mais brilhante que frequentou Sciri Imperius no seu tempo. Edward também se tornou muito bem relacionado durante os seus anos na escola, fazendo amigos notáveis como Henry Mont'Falco], Syn Mitzgitary, Joseph Werkhäuser, Kall Svensson, Caroline Legard, Matheus Black e Kim Kallstrom, que ficou extremamente surpreendido com as habilidades quadribolísticas de Edward. Edward tornou-se o monitor e capitão do time de quadribol da Draco durante o seu quarto ano e tornou-se monitor-chefe no seu quarto ano. Como seu pai, ingressou na University of Oxford, onde cursou a Faculdade de Direito. E neste período foi convocado para ser jogador de profissional de quadribol e conciliava o tempo de trabalho com os de estudo. Disputou a I Copa Mundial de Quadribol, na qual obteve o maior destaque de sua carreira e se sagrou o melhor artilheiro e melhor jogador da competição. Como consequência do torneio anterior, virou amigo de Kim Kallstrom, o qual acabou sendo convidado para para Seleção Sueca de Quadribol para jogar a Liga Internacional sendo eleito o melhor artilheiro da competição. mesmo não jogando todos jogos. E foi eleito o melhor jogador do ano. Quando completou seu curso de direito na Faculdade de Oxford. Iniciou a procura em busca de sua mãe, porém quando achada, ela a rejeitou. Durante a época foi criada uma grande inimizade com o empresário alemão Robert Albizzi, o qual fazia negócios ilícitos e prejudicara Edward. Encontrou-se com um sujeito desconhecido na França, ambos queriam tirar toda a influência de Albizzi. Ingressou na faccão dos apocalypse que logo se fundiu com a TrTe e ficou denominada como Dark Alliance. Aconteceu a I Guerra Bruxa, batalhou pela Dark Alliance, porém passava vitais informações para seu pai, cujo estava do lado dos aliados. Conseguiu seu objetivo, Robert Albizzi desapareceu, perdendo todas as suas riquezas. Contudo saiu ferido e dado como morto. First Death Com poderes de seus ancestrais, ele conseguiu se regenerar e estava sob custódia do Ministério da Magia, acusado de traição. Porém, foi absolvido e como consequencia virou auror. Até que no final deste trimestre foi convocado pela Seleção Inglesa de Quadribol para jogar a Liga Internacional, na qual ficou em 3º lugar e a Copa dos Campeões, onde ficou em 2º lugar. Foi eleito como membro da FIQ e idealizou importantes regras e eleito como membro mais atuante da federação. No próximo ano, foi para San Francisco, onde morou juntamente com seu irmão Richard e fez mestrado na Universidade de Stanford. Competiu novamente pela Seleção Inglesa para jogar a Copa Mundial que ficou em 2º lugar. Posteriormente foi novamente convocado pela Liga Internacional e sacrou-se campeão desta competição e no seu apartamento em Estocolmo, forjou a própria morte. Second Death Aos 30 dado como morto.Ele mudou-se para Los Angeles no qual trabalhou na NSA aonde ele trabalhou como analistas de dados, por algum tempo. Porêm, logo após, foi criado a oportunidade de ser diretor e presidente da Seleção Americana de Quadribol e do Cômite Olímpico dos Estados Unidos, apesar de não querer voltar a velha vida, ele fez e comandou Seleção Americana, contratando bons nomes como Andrey Altenburg e revelando Vitor Werkhäuser e conseguiu a vice-colocação no Torneio de Paris para surpresa de todos. Após disso, decidiu-se aposentar. O seu grande amigo pessoal, Joseph Werkhäuser o convidou para fazer parte da seleção alemã, apesar da hesitação, ele aceitou e trouxe o seu pupilo Robert Radreifen para a seleção alemã. Foi campeão da Liga Internacional fazendo alguns grandes jogos. Joseph achou, que com sua grande experiência e por ter sido o jogador com mais títulos de ligas, decidiu que Gustavo iria assumir uma função na comissão técnica e posteriormente Ganhou a [de Clubes. Em ambas competições, o seu pupilo Robert Radreifen mostrou seu talento e o de seu mestre, e este foi um dos maiores feitos de Gustavo na seleção alemã. E continou ganhando os títulos Torneio de Los Angeles, IV Copa dos Campeões. Ministrio de Relações Exteriores }} Categoria:Jogadores